


i'm talking bout forever

by lady-serendipity (JenZz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I can't believe I wrote this in short notice, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenZz/pseuds/lady-serendipity
Summary: This definitely ranks among one of Kyungsoo’s worst birthdays, and Kyungsoo has had some not so great birthday experiences. (Hint: it's about to get worse and maybe better). Baeksoo bodyguard!au





	i'm talking bout forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotGoodatthisnamingthing/gifts).



> The prompt? [This GIF](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fdecb2d4e9127992ba3561ab522b8916/tumblr_pcbwf6yjtH1w9hjs0o1_r2_540.gif). That's it. 
> 
> So this isn't your real birthday gift but it'll do until I can get my act together for your real real one. I love ya lots, Aurin, you're one of the lights of my life ldv.
> 
> Thanks to Joyce as always, though this is a light beta since it's a oneshot.

This definitely ranks among one of Kyungsoo’s worst birthdays, and Kyungsoo has had some not so great birthday experiences. That time when Jongin had thought a bundle of pooping, drooling puppies in Kyungsoo’s bed was a good idea, for example. “Sir, please walk faster,” Kyungsoo says in clipped tones, hooking an arm around Baekhyun’s. 

Flipping his hair, Baekhyun swings his other arm in mock pretense of walking faster. “Well, yeah, but why are we practically sprinting again? And stop saying sir, it makes me feel like an old man, old man.” Kyungsoo ignores Baekhyun’s question until they turn down a narrow hallway and Kyungsoo spots the closet he’d scouted as a good hiding spot.

“It’s a potentially dangerous situation. Too many people, too many variables,” Kyungsoo replies, trying to sound professional. He grabs Baekhyun with his other hand too, and hauls them both into the closet. 

It’s barely big enough to fit the two of them, and they could maybe squeeze another small person inside with them. Quickly, he shuts the door and scans the closet for any surveillance. Kyungsoo only barely spots a camera in the corner and breaks it. He thinks he hears Baekhyun grumble something but he ignores it, finishing his scan. Sighing, Kyungsoo finally turns to face Baekhyun to explain the situation.

And freezes because Baekhyun is too darn cute and way too close for comfort. His throat suddenly dry, Kyungsoo swallows and looks down. Mistake. Baekhyun’s white button-down has the top two buttons undone, revealing his sharp collarbones. “Are you sure you didn’t just want me alone?” Baekhyun asks, voice flirty but also full of mirth.

Baekhyun’s voice shakes Kyungsoo out of his reverie and he glares at Baekhyun. “No,” he huffs, and turns away. There’s not much space in the closet though, and Baekhyun catches Kyungsoo’s wrist.

“Come on, you know I’m just naturally flirty,” Baekhyun cajoles him, running a hand down Kyungsoo’s face. “She doesn’t mean anything to me.”

“ _She_ is your fiance! In case you forgot,” Kyungsoo snaps, batting his hand away. “And I’m just your bodyguard.” He’d gotten a painful reminder of that at today’s engagement party, which just _happened_ to be on _his_ birthday. His heart had ached when he’d helped Baekhyun into his outfit - leather suspenders over a white button-down, tucked into fitted black slacks. And it had broken when Baekhyun softly smiled as he handed Princess Sooyoung a beautiful diamond necklace.

He could see that Baekhyun really liked her, and who was he next to a princess? Sure, Kyungsoo had all the skills from being top of his class at the bodyguard academy. But in the end he was expendable. Many could step forward to take his place in protecting Byun Baekhyun, the Grand Duke’s only son, second-in-line for the throne behind his cousin Park Chanyeol.

“I didn’t forget.” Baekhyun’s voice is soft, apologetic. “But I’d stop it all if you told me to, you know that.” In the dim light, Kyungsoo watches him step back, and slowly sink to one knee.

“What are you doing?” he hisses, hauling Baekhyun back up to his feet. Baekhyun pouts at him as he dangles from Kyungsoo’s arms.

“I keep forgetting you’re strong enough to do that. Please put me down, Soo,” Baekhyun says with all elegant politeness, as if he isn’t currently suspended in midair. Kyungsoo quickly releases him and steps away.

“Sorry,” he mutters, “I just wanted to stop you before you did something you’d regret.”

“I wouldn’t regret it, Soo. Well… I would if you didn’t actually return my feelings. I just need to know,” Baekhyun pleads. “Do you love me?”

Kyungsoo picks at the hem of his black cashmere crewneck. Baekhyun had selected it for him, claiming that to blend in Kyungsoo needed to be dressed like a guest. It’s softer than anything he’d ever owned before. “What does it matter? I was there when you had that conversation with your father.”

He remembers the way the smile had slipped off of Baekhyun’s father’s face, so similar to Baekhyun’s own, when Baekhyun had asked what would happen if he wanted to marry a man. “You won’t,” the Grand Duke had told him, in a tone that brokered no counterargument.

“But what if I had someone in mind?” Baekhyun challenged his father, clearly expecting to be indulged as usual. 

“Then don’t expect my support,” he had replied, and abruptly left the room. Baekhyun’s mother had gasped and ran after him, but not before throwing a reproachful scowl at Baekhyun. As if it were his fault.

Kyungsoo’s heart had broken for Baekhyun that day, but a little for himself too.

Now, Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun’s face harden. “I don’t need his approval, I can, I don’t know, take my fashion line and start a business.”

“You and I know that’s not going to happen,” Kyungsoo sighs. “You care too much about his opinion. And you shouldn't let me ruin your future like that.” He shakes his head. “My job is to protect you, and that might mean I have to protect you from yourself. I’m quitting, Baekhyun.”

“What?” Baekhyun whispers. “Kyungsoo, no, you can’t.” He walks over and hesitates, clearly unsure of whether he has the right to touch Kyungsoo or not. Kyungsoo steps back and Baekhyun wilts.

“I can and I will,” Kyungsoo says as gently as he can and tries to smile. “Please be happy with Sooyoung, I’ll recommend a replacement.” He moves to leave and Baekhyun throws himself in front of the door.

“You’re right, I can’t stop you,” he says in a rush. “But before you go, can I have one kiss?” On instinct, Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker to Baekhyun’s lips. He knows how pink they are, has dreamed about them more than once.

 _This is a bad idea_ , he thinks, but is powerless to resist Baekhyun’s puppy eyes. _He’s not even officially engaged yet...._. “This is unfair,” Kyungsoo complains, and Baekhyun surges forward to put a hand on the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck. He’s still searching Kyungsoo’s eyes, and Kyungsoo lets them flutter closed. “One kiss,” Kyungsoo relents, waiting with his hands by his sides.

“One kiss,” Baekhyun repeats and presses his lips to Kyungsoo’s. Letting his hands flutter up to Baekhyun’s shoulders, Kyungsoo pours all of his feelings into the kiss, hoping to tell Baekhyun everything he can’t tell him verbally. That he loves Baekhyun back, that he’s scared he’ll never see Baekhyun again, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun’s hands roam down Kyungsoo’s back, and he suddenly grabs Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo lets out an indignant yelp and Baekhyun swirls his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth. His yelp turns into a moan and Kyungsoo’s hands slide down to grip Baekhyun’s suspenders, pulling him closer. He smiles into the kiss when Baekhyun sighs in happiness, melting in his arms.

Finally Kyungsoo pulls away, gasping. “One kiss,” Kyungsoo says and summoning all his willpower, firmly moves Baekhyun out of the way. “Goodbye, Baekhyun.” He walks into the hallway, and a woman shoves past him, screaming. His instincts tell him to go back into the closet so he does. 

“Welcome back,” Baekhyun says drily but still breathless. 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo hisses and turns on his comm. “What’s going on?” 

“There’s been an attack! Where the fuck are you and the Byun boy? Please tell me he’s safe,” Minseok’s voice replies immediately.

Kyungsoo cringes at Minseok’s tone. “He’s safe, he needed some air so I accompanied him.”

“Thank fuck. Don’t turn off your comm again, you hear me?”

“Roger that. Is anyone hurt? What’s going on?” Baekhyun comes to grasp Kyungsoo’s free hand, and Kyungsoo squeezes back. 

“Some crazy bastard tried to shoot the Grand Duke,” Minseok replies tersely. “Jongin managed to stop him but he got away from us. Be careful.” 

“Got it.” Kyungsoo keeps the comm on, but makes sure to turn it on mute. He turns to Baekhyun, face grim. “I can’t quit now, but I’ll quit when this is over.”

Baekhyun nods and wrinkles his nose. Kyungsoo has to violently quash the urge to hug Baekhyun. He’s got it bad. “Everything okay? I heard the lady scream outside.”

“There’s a man on the loose with a gun, keep close to me.” _Shit, we’re trapped in here_ , Kyungsoo thinks, trying to figure out a better place to be. _I don’t have my gun either, since the party was supposed to be a safe place. How the hell did this guy get in?_ He crouches near the door, hand on the knob in case someone tries to get in.

It’s not a moment too soon, as the knob jerks in his grasp. Kyungsoo fights to keep a hold of it as it wiggles in his grasp, but it’s unnatural for a knob to stick like that so he’s just given them away. As he feared, a taunting “I know you’re in there,” sing-songs from outside and Kyungsoo grits his teeth in determination. Baekhyun isn’t getting hurt, not under his watch.

Mentally counting to three, he lets the door knob go. The person on the other side, unprepared for the door to suddenly open, falls backwards. In a flash, Kyungsoo knocks him out, binds him with his parachute cord, and, putting on gloves, searches the person for weapons. He’s a black-haired, pale-skinned… rando. No real identifying marks. But his search reveals a pistol, which he immediately empties of bullets and stashes in a ziploc. They’d brush it for prints later.

“That was disappointingly fast,” Baekhyun jokes breathlessly, clearly trying to cover up his fear with a show of bravado. 

Kyungsoo unmutes his comm to say, “Cleanup in hallway five.” He takes off his glove and drops it on the person, and then rushes to hug Baekhyun, knowing he needs it. “Let’s go somewhere else,” Kyungsoo quietly murmurs to the trembling Baekhyun in his arms.

Baekhyun only nods, and lets Kyungsoo manhandle him, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s neck as Kyungsoo carries him away. “Wait, not that way,” he mumbles as Kyungsoo tries to turn down the corridor on his left. “Let’s go that way.”

“But that’s the room next to the ballroom,” Kyungsoo says, confused. “Why would you want to go there?” He’d understand if Baekhyun wanted to go to the ballroom itself. Baekhyun always did do better with company, unlike Kyungsoo himself.

“And what better place than right next door? They won’t look for us there,” Baekhyun murmurs, and clings tighter. “I may like people but I only want to be with you right now,” he adds in a small voice. Kyungsoo opens his mouth and closes it, knowing he’s already made up his mind to follow Baekhyun’s order. He tiptoes towards the indicated room, and pushes his way in while making sure Baekhyun doesn’t hit his head or something. 

Inside, the lights are dim but a few flicker on upon their entrance. Kyungsoo spots a chair in the middle of the room and goes to place Baekhyun in it. “How’re you feeling, sir?” Kyungsoo asks, feeling the need to drop back into formality.

“I feel like I was so close to death,” Baekhyun whispers, and smiles weakly. “That sounds pretty dramatic right? I should be over stuff like this.”

Kyungsoo lets the formal facade drop in the face of Baekhyun’s vulnerability. “Baekhyun, no, it’s okay to be shaken.”

“And it’ll be even worse if you’re not by my side, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says earnestly. “You’re my rock. You can’t quit, I don’t understand why—”

“You do understand why,” Kyungsoo interrupted, feeling angry all of a sudden. “I love you, Baekhyun. And not in a bodyguard protective way, in a man loving another man way. But we know that’s not possible—”

A sound like a particularly obnoxious vuvuzela pierced the air, making them both jump. Kyungsoo’s jaw drops as the walls on _both sides_ of the room slide open and people start flooding in. He spots his family, along with all the attendees of the engagement party, his bodyguard academy cohort… “What the hell…?” he whispers, completely confused.

Out of the chaos emerges Sooyoung, who drops a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek and hands him her engagement ring. “I’ll miss this rock,” she fake-sniffles and flounces away.

“Thanks, Sooyoungie!” Baekhyun calls after her and she sticks out her tongue before jumping into the arms of… Park Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo knows his eyes are as wide as saucers but he really can’t compute what the fuck is happening right now. But his mind fizzles and sputters when Baekhyun pushes the chair away and gets on his knee again, successfully this time. “Don’t lift me up, okay?” Baekhyun says, smiling brilliantly and reaching out with the ring. 

“What,” Kyungsoo replies, and suddenly the room’s buzzing gets quiet. 

He glances around nervously, but Baekhyun murmurs, “Eyes on the prize, Soo.” Kyungsoo turns back to Baekhyun to roll his eyes, but Baekhyun’s face is completely serious. “You’ve passed all our trials and tribulations, Do Kyungsoo,” he intones. “Will you be my lawfully wedded husband?” In a stage whisper, Baekhyun continues, “Pro-tip this is where you say yes or no, not ‘what the fuck.’”

Kyungsoo glares at Baekhyun, because that _had_ been what he was going to say. “What trials?” he hisses sotto voce, and Baekhyun waves a hand. It feels like everyone in the room is holding their breath now, and Kyungsoo lets out a long breath. “Fine. I mean, yes.” The room erupts with whoops, loudest of whom is Minseok who breaks out into a cartwheel. Baekhyun slips the ring onto Kyungsoo’s finger and kisses him deeply.

“How sweet,” a voice interrupts them, and Kyungsoo pulls away from Baekhyun’s lips. He blinks, dazed, at Baekhyun’s father.

“You approve?” Kyungsoo asks dumbly.

“Of course I do,” the Grand Duke replies, looking incredulous. “He’s my only son. I only said those hurtful words because I wanted to take part in our test of you. Though I still don’t approve of his fashion line.”

The Grand Duke’s wife adds, “We wanted to test you because we knew this life will be hard for Baekhyun, if he chooses to be with a man. But he insisted on doing an informal search through the bodyguard academy and, well, when he found you we figured he’d be in good hands.”

“Good luck!” Baekhyun’s father chuckles, and sweeps his wife away.

Kyungsoo gives a look at Baekhyun, who shrinks a bit. “You’re not fired?” Baekhyun offers, and Kyungsoo punches him in the shoulder, hard. “Ow,” Baekhyun mutters, rubbing it. “Feisty.”

“Shut up, don’t make me punch you again,” Kyungsoo grumbles before pulling Baekhyun close. “You wanted to marry a bodyguard from the beginning?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “What can I say, gay princes need protection too.” He rubs his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s arms, who shivers. “These nice muscles are a great bonus.”

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips to shut him up. “So I guess I’m not dreaming, huh?” he asks, taking a look at the ring on his finger behind Baekhyun’s back.

“Nope, you just agreed to be my bodyguard for life!” Baekhyun chuckles, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck. “Happy birthday!”

“Ah, so it’s a nightmare,” Kyungsoo replies dryly, and swallows Baekhyun’s protest with another kiss. Being his bodyguard hadn’t been easy, and being Baekhyun’s husband? It’s going to be impossible. Kyungsoo looked forward to the challenge.

Best birthday ever.

_____________________

_Was that guy a setup too?_

_Yeah, you punched him harder than I expected you to._

_God damn I owe him an apology. YOU owe him an apology._

_Well I’d feel sorry but that was so sexy I might hire someone again._

_And oh my god, that camera…?_

_Uh I was hoping you’d keep it PG-13, that was live-streaming—_

_BAEKHYUN!_

_I ~love~ it… when you… say my name… with all that fury… in your tiny body…._

_GET BACK HERE!_

_____________________

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah that was like a three day turnaround be proud of me!! Comments and kudos always appreciated. And if you're one of my regulars, I'll be coming back to my writing!! This past month has been KILLER but I'm back at home and hopefully happy again yay.
> 
> You can also yell at me on Tumblr [here](http://lady-serendipity.tumblr.com) and/or Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ladyyserendipit) <3!


End file.
